


Pride

by 1000014



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: Nothing juicy but a short from the idea that when Mundus is defeated, his power over others is completely destroyed, giving Vergil a chance to return. Slight hints at Dante/Vergil.





	Pride

A rupture.

An ache.

Vergil may have been excited to face Mundus, but he failed to realise in leaving his brother in the world of humans that he may never see him again.

He left his mark on his brothers hand one final time.

To be like his father.

The demon pride ached to let go of his human emotions.

But he kept thinking about him.

His brother.

The only one who filled the void. The only one would could understand him, could feed his needs.

And Vergil's pride got the better of him. He didn't have time in that moment to make to think about his actions. In his rash decision he had lost his love. In the name of pride.

This was something he would muse on, until he faced Mundus.This hidden weakness was the despair that he was left in. The despair Mundus abused.

Vergil, sharing a spirit with Nelo Angelo. Forced to fight his twin against his own methods of doing so. His head aching trying to remember this white haired halfling fighting him. The spirit yearning, screaming for release to be reunited with it's true self.

_I don't fear death if it is by my brothers hand._

The last death to Nelo, sprung something back. Dante shed a tear once again for his dear brother. He longed for him too. At this moment, he thought he had destroyed him.

A solitary movement in a lost part of the castle.

The last blow to Mundus, the release of his victims. Dante, escaping with the image of his mother, returning to normality.

A solitary grunt from the ruins of the castle.

His brother saved him. His brothers presence ebbed away as he mimicked the motion his brother had given him the last time they had met.

The figure shakily stood up. Back in the human world. Brother beat Mundus. A sigh, part relief, part sadness.

A blue blur, then nothing. The castle, finally empty.

I'll find you again.


End file.
